


Ezra in force Awakens [not-fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Ezra is actually Ray's master, and adds a twist to everything in the Force Awakens





	Ezra in force Awakens [not-fic]

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this in the middle of the night a while back and i thought I might as well post it.

**Title:** Ezra in Force Awakens

**Fandom:** Star Wars

**Author/Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 1:02:52

**Summary:**

Ezra is actually Ray's master, and adds a twist to everything in the Force Awakens

 There's no text for this yet...

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Ezra%20in%20force%20awakened.mp3)


End file.
